The Night Guard
by fullmoonandglasses
Summary: A university thesis is hard to write at the best of times but even more so when your heart really isn't in it. Perhaps a little red haired distraction is just what Draco needs. Smut. Muggle AU. Slash.


The Night Guard

The quiet scratch of a pen on paper was the only sound in Oxford's deserted library that night. The sky was a dark blue that only shows it's self when the day has been unnaturally clear and the sun has only just dipped below the horizon. The shadows of the tall bookshelves were looming yet comforting and the near silence was both imposing and relaxing. A contradiction, which only made sense to a bibliophile in a library as ancient as beautiful as this one. Overall, it was the perfect environment for concentration and quiet reflection.

Which was why it was mystifying to Draco Malfoy that he could not get a single line of his thesis written. He had written the majority of it months ago and was merely trying to complete the closing statement, arguably the easiest part of the whole damn essay, but inspiration had left him and he was staring at his note pad blankly.

He had been in the same position, tucked away in a slightly less drafty corner, for nearly 6 hours now. Everything in his body ached from sitting on his un-cushioned wooden chair but he refused to give up. He _needed_ to complete this, there was only three more weeks till it was due and he still hadn't been able to even start this last measly paragraph.

He sighed for the millionth time that day and rubbed his eyes, slumping backwards in his chair dramatically. This was all so pointless; he didn't even want to do this bloody degree. He could not care less if he failed completely other than the fact his father would most likely disown him. Besides he'd done well enough on his exams and other essays that he'd have to literally hand in a piece of paper with nothing but 'fuck you Lucius Malfoy' on it in order to get below a 2:1.

Someone clearing their throat interrupted Draco from his thoughts and his head jerked up violently from where it had been dangling over the back of his chair.

"Excuse me mate but the library is closing in 10 minutes." The stranger said when he had Draco's attention.

It was obvious immediately that the man was the onsite security guard, the uniform and ID badge clipped to his shirt a dead giveaway. He was tall and built in a manner that made Draco think he probably put a lot of effort into his health. Shoulders and chest broad, arms toned but not overly and legs hugged nicely by the plain black trousers he wore. His admittedly impressive physique perfectly matched his strong jaw and nose but the intimidating look was offset by the kindness in his startling blue eyes and the bright red of his short, lightly gelled hair.

Draco blushed as he realised he had been staring at the man for a few too many moments. He looked around the library and finally realised it did look like he was the last one left and the darkness was creeping in from outside.

"Sorry, I didn't realise it had gotten so late. I'll pack up my things and then be out your hair." He said.

"Hey, no rush, I got nowhere to be." The man, whose name badge told Draco was Ronald Weasley, gave him a jaunty smile and a shrug that inadvertently made his shoulders flex in a way that had Draco blushing yet again.

He packed up his things as quick as he could and watched as the security guard locked up a few open filing cabinets and waited for Draco at the exit for the building. He gave the red head a smile as he held the door for him.

He made his way to the bike rack just outside the doors and his key was already out his pocket and reaching for the lock before he realised something was wrong.

"Fuck! Really? Today is so not my day!" He exclaimed loudly once he notice that both the wheels had been stripped from his brand new and expensive bike.

"Everything alright?" Came the voice from behind him and he realised Ronald had not left immediately after locking up as he'd first thought.

"No not really." He said with a sardonic laugh as he gestured to his bike, the only one left in the racks. "Some little shit must have nicked the wheels while I was inside. Looks like I'm walking back tonight." He sighed.

"Bugger. You got far to go?" The man asked and Draco found it sweet that he actually sounded concerned.

"Further than I would like." He admitted with a wry grin.

"Can't someone come pick you up or you could get a taxi, or a bus?" Was Ronald's suggestion. Draco shook his head and his lips twisted into a wry grin.

"Folks are out of town and I don't have my wallet on me to get either the bus or a taxi." Ronald was biting his lip now and Draco really did not want to think about how cute the man was when he was worried. He found himself wanting to assure the man he would be ok, ridiculous considering he had only just met him. "I'll be fine, what's the use of legs if you don't used them aye?" Ronald did not look convinced but Draco did not think there was any other option.

"Well if you don't mind walking a little way you could come back to mine and I'll lend you the cash so you can get the bus. I don't carry my wallet on me when I'm working but I'm only round the corner." Apparently, Draco was wrong.

"I can't take your money. I don't even know you!" He exclaimed, astounded by the man's generosity.

"It's not like you'd need a lot and besides I feel kinda bad," He said and elaborated when Draco looked confused. "I'm the security for this place and your wheels got stolen while I was on duty."

"Oh, well I suppose that's true." Draco gnawed on his lower lip while he thought it over. He really didn't want to have to walk all the way home, it was about an hour journey and most of it up hill. Eventually he nodded.

He was glad it was getting dark when the smile that bloomed on Ronald's face at his acceptance was enough to make his own face heat up. Ron gestured for Draco to follow him and they started making their way down the road away from the library.

"I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley." He said with a grin after a moment or two and Draco gave him his own smile in return.

"Draco, Draco Malfoy." He said and Ron's smile slipped a little in surprise the way it always did when Draco introduced himself.

"Lucius Malfoy's boy?" He asked and Draco's smile turned brittle as he nodded in confirmation.

"The one and only." He said, trying to keep the bitterness from his voice.

"Boy your dad's really famous. He owns Malfoy holdings Ltd right? The pharmaceutical company?" Draco nodded and wished, not for the first time, he had a less recognisable name. "I've heard of you to, my friend Hermione is in your debate group, she says there's no one quite as good to debate ethics with as you. That's saying something to because our Mione's not easy to impress."

The blonde blinked as he looked up at the tall man beside him. That was not something he often heard when he met new people. Normally they would start going on and on about his dad, how he was an inspiration for one reason or another, be it his philanthropic work his business acumen. People rarely commented on anything that had anything to do with Draco's own achievements.

"You're friends with Hermione Granger?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, we've known each other since primary school. People used to think we were going to get married once because we spent so much time together. That all stopped when I came out of course." He laughed. Draco had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop the squeal of glee that threatened to escape when Ron said that. "Anyway, you're doing a business degree right?"

"Unfortunately to yeah. Not having a great deal of luck with my final thesis but I'll get there eventually."

"You did kind of look like you were struggling when I started my shift earlier this afternoon. Not that I was staring or anything." Ron hastily tried to cover his tracks and Draco hid his grin in his chest as he walked beside the other man.

"It's just my closing statement I'm struggling with. All I want to write down is just 'fuck this I quit this stupid course' and have done with it." Draco sighed exasperated. Ron snorted indelicately.

"You don't enjoy it much then?" He asked.

"I might have liked it if I had, had a choice in doing it but as it was I was told by my father that I was going to do business and that was the end of it."

"That doesn't sound very fair." Ron said, his kind eyes gazing at Draco.

"The word 'fair' doesn't really come into a Malfoy dictionary very often. Every Malfoy for 100 years since my great grandfather started their company has come to Oxford and done a business degree come hell or high water." Ron was frowning at him and his shoulders slumped miserably. "Sorry, I don't know why I'm ranting at you it's not your fault. I've just had a really stressful day."

"It's alright, it's not really me you're having a go at, more the situation anyway. I can understand that. Hermione gets a bit like that when she discovers another outdated law she gets it in her head she's going to repeal one day."

"She's doing two courses, law and politics right?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, she can't decide if she wants to be a human rights lawyer or an MP. Personally I think she'd make a good Prime Minister but what do I know." He said with a shrug.

They talked about a number of different things while they walked down the cobbled streets and alleys of Oxford on their way to Ron's flat. Draco discovered a number of different things about Ronald Weasley.

For example, he was only working security until he could apply to be in the Police. For now, there weren't any openings in the Oxford area due to budget cuts but he was keeping his fingers crossed. His other best friend, besides Hermione, was someone called Harry who was also his flat mate. His one true love was Rugby and he and Harry were on the same Sunday team, Harry played Fly Half while Ron was a Winger. He originally lived on the outskirts of the city with his large family before he left school and started working and he still went home every Sunday for lunch.

As he learnt more about the man, Draco found many things he found attractive about the red head, other than his appearance.

He was quick to smile, either big toothy grins or jaunty little quirks of the lip, depending on the catalyst. He was a big softy despite his rather masculine appearance. When he talked about his mum or his brothers and sisters, he spoke with such obvious affection that Draco caught himself sighing dreamily up at him. He was funny to, not in the sarcastic, sometimes caustic way Draco and his friends could be, but he was quick with bantering back and forth and did not take offense when Draco did say something a bit below the belt.

Finally, they stopped in front of the door to Ron's building and the red head let him in after typing the passcode into the key pad. They trudged up the stairs to the flat and Ron fumbled with his keys before walking in and holding the door for Draco.

The flat was a typical bachelor pad really, sports magazines and dirty clothes covered the chairs and Ron rushed around picking things up while Draco looked around. The room they had walked into worked as both the kitchen, living room and dining room and was furnished with squashy sofas and a tiny two-person dining table. There was a hallway to the right of the door, with three more doors leading off it; Draco presumed they lead to the bedrooms and the bathroom. The whole place was small but cosy in a way that the blonde hadn't expected.

"I like your place." He said when Ron was finished rushing around and apologising for the mess.

"Yeah? It's alright I guess. I think Harry's at his girlfriend's place tonight so it's just us." Then he blushed all the way to his ears at the implication of those words. Draco smirked a little trying to pretend he was not affected by the fact they were now alone. "Do you want a cup of coffee?" Ron asked.

Draco bit his lip. He really should be going, if he got home early enough he might still be able to make progress on his thesis and he hadn't eaten since breakfast so he should probably get some food.

Problem was he really didn't want to leave, they had been having a really nice conversation while they walked and he liked Ron. He rarely met people so down to earth, socialising in the circles he did. Pansy and Blaise we great but they really were stuck up snobs sometimes and it was refreshing talking to someone so different. Finally, he made up his mind and nodded, he was rewarded with a blinding smile from the red head.

A few minutes later, coffee in hand, they settled in on one of the sofas and resumed the easy flowing conversation they had, had on their walk.

"So your friend, Harry, he's not gay then?" Draco asked, he tried to make it sound casual and not like he was scouting out the competition. He thought he might have failed judging by the quirk to Ron's lips.

"No Harry's as straight as an arrow. His girlfriend, Luna, she's an art student at the university. Couple of years younger than us. Doesn't stop people for mistaking us for a couple quite a lot." Draco frowned and Ron explained, "Harry can get a bit handsy when he's drunk." He said with a grin and Draco chuckled into his mug. "What about you? You got a girlfriend or boyfriend?" Draco wondered if his question had been lacking all semblance of subtlety as Ron's had.

"No I'm a single pringle I'm afraid." He answered.

"How come? You're a good-looking bloke."

"I'm afraid the name tends to scare people off quite often. Well my name and my father. I've not had a serious boyfriend since school and even then it only lasted a matter of months before I invited him to dinner and Lucius threatened him to stay away from me." Draco answered, perhaps telling Ron more than he had intended.

"He didn't!" Ron said, scandalised.

"Oh he really did. He threatened to tell the poor guys parents he was gay when he realised he hadn't come out yet. His parents were Catholics and wouldn't have taken it well."

"Wow, that's pretty shit." Ron supplied with sympathy and Draco smiled at the understatement. "Why'd he do it?" He asked after a moments thought.

"Do what?" Draco asked.

"Scare the bloke off? He's not homophobic is he?"

"Oh no it's nothing like that. He is of the opinion that the guy simply wasn't good enough for me. Not of the right class." Draco answered.

"Oh," Ron said and the dejection in his voice was tangible. It made Draco want to kiss him until it went away. "I suppose that makes sense. Your family's got a reputation to uphold after all." Draco bristled with indignation and took his thoughts of kissing back.

"I don't give a stuffed slug about that!" He said angrily. "If I like a man enough who gives a toss if he's 'not of the right calibre' for me. I get to decide whose good enough for me thank you." Ron gaped at him slightly and then a slow smile crept onto his feature. "What? Why are you smiling at me like that?" Draco asked, blushing furiously because that smile was dangerously attractive.

"No reason. I suppose that's just nice to know." His words were casual but his eyes were locked intently on Draco and the blonde squirmed at their intensity. They were quiet for a long moment while Ron stared at him and Draco desperately tried not to melt into the sofa. "You think maybe there might be someone, below your calibre or otherwise, who you'd be interested in?" Ron asked finally. Draco bit his lip and locked onto Ron's blue eyes.

"I think there might be but it depends whether they'd be interested in me. Never mind that they'd have to be up for going against my father and fighting for me."

This was very unlike him, being so honest. He really could not help it with Ron however; the man was captivating in his openness. There wasn't one emotion or thought going through his brain, which didn't present itself to be read like a book on his masculine features. They were surprisingly close now; he could feel Ron's warm breath on his face as they leaned towards each other, stormy grey never leaving sea blue.

"I've been told I can be pretty stubborn when it comes to the things I want. I reckon I could take your dad anyhow." Ron answered and Draco's heart fluttered.

"I don't think fighting would be nec-" Ron cut him off by lunging forward and capturing his lips in a searing kiss.

The movement of their lips was slow and sensual in a way Draco had not been expecting at all. It sucked all the air out of his lungs and drew a whimper from his throat alarmingly fast. They drew apart after a short while and Draco found his fingers clutching Ron's shoulders without any recollection as to how they got there.

"That might be the best kiss I've had in my life." He said, surprised by his own candidness.

"Right back at you to be honest." Ron answered and they grinned at each other sappily before closing the distance and pressing against each other more firmly.

Draco felt himself pushed to lie back onto the sofa, Ron leaning over him and resting on his elbows trying not to squash him with his full weight. The kiss was heated and intense like nothing he had ever experienced before. Ron's lips were firm and fuller than he expected and as his hands flew up into his hair he discovered it was unbelievably soft.

"You know I never thought this would happen when I saw you sitting in that library earlier." Ron said when they pulled apart to catch their breath. "You looked so beautiful despite your obvious stress, sitting there in the dark. You caught my eye immediately but I had no idea how to approach you. I have never been more relieved for someone's wheels to get stolen because it gave me an excuse to talk to you." Draco blushed wildly but still grinned at the other man's sappy words.

"Do you ever say anything that not utterly adorable?" He asked and Ron laughed.

"I don't know I've never been called adorable before." Draco's expression was incredulous.

"You can't be serious? Everything you've said since I started talking to you has been heart warmingly lovely." It was Ron's turn to blush now. "The way you talk about your family and your friends, your enthusiasm for Rugby all of it is just so sweet I've wanted to kiss you about a hundred times all evening." Ron was smiling that maddeningly attractive grin again. "See, even that smile! It just makes me want to eat you!" Ron laughed.

"Well I'm not about to stop you." He said, his voice taking a slightly lower timber than before.

Draco lunged up and recaptured his lips in a heated kiss once more and Ron decided he didn't care about squashing the smaller man beneath him and dropped onto him causing the blonde to groan. His hands were roaming up and all over Ron's back, taking in the strength in the sculpted muscles beneath his thin shirt. Ron's tongue brushed his lips and Draco open his mouth for him immediately, sighing in pleasure as his mouth was plundered.

Their kiss became desperate, both of them releasing needy moans and of whimpers, their hands roaming over every part of each other they could reach. Ron's shirt was torn from his shoulders after Draco's nimble fingers released it from his trousers and undid the buttons. Draco's polo shirt soon followed and they both hissed as heated skin met heated skin.

Draco shifted beneath the other man and then moaned loudly as his stiff cock brushed up against Ron's equally hard length. The red head pulled away panting and rested his forehead on Draco's trying to catch his breath.

"Shit, this has gone way further than I was expecting. I was at least going to ask you to dinner before we got this far." He said after a moment.

"You can buy me breakfast in the morning to make it up to me. I have no intention of letting you go whether we go any further or not but if there's no other reason to wait than propriety I really couldn't care less." Ron laughed heartily and Draco bit his lip to stop from moaning when he rocked against his still hard cock.

"When we tell my mum how we met this didn't happen though agreed? Molly Weasley would hit me over the head with a rolling pin if she thought I'd been in any way 'improper' with you." Draco's heart warmed to hear that, knowing Ron intended to take this further than a quick onetime thing. He nodded and Ron grinned down at him before capturing his mouth once more.

More clothes were lost until before long they were in their boxers, grinding against each other in slow deliberate movements. After a while, Ron wrapped his arms tight around the man beneath him and pulled Draco up until he was sat on his lap while he leaned back against the arm of the sofa. They separated from their kiss but their eyes stayed locked.

Draco took in Ron's bright pink lips and the heat in his cheeks, his hair was too short to be rumpled but he knew his own blonde locks must be in complete disarray from where his head had rested on the sofa cushions. The red heads eyes were still the same deep Mediterranean blue but the pupils were blown wide with lust, the sight of which made Draco bite his lip.

Ron held Draco in his arms so gently that if you couldn't see the muscle simmering beneath his skin you'd think he were as weak as a kitten. His expression was one of wonder as he gazed up at Draco and it made the blonde feel treasured beyond words. Leisurely he ground down on the hardness he could feel underneath him and watched as Ron's usually gentle expression turned predatory. It made his cock twitch to know he could have that kind of effect on the man.

"Jesus but you're completely perfect." He growled, before wrapping Draco in his arms more securely and picking him up as if he weighed no more than a child might.

Draco yelped, startled, before scrambled to wrap his legs and arms around the man and hold himself up. He was surprised when he was not even remotely worried that Ron would drop him.

The red head walked them towards the door to his room before kicking it open and practically throwing Draco onto the unmade sheets so his legs dangled off the side of the bed.

Draco had never been man handled like this during sex before and it was turning him on much more than he really thought it should. The thought that Ron could carry him from room to room without even breaking into a sweat made him bite his lip and stare up at the man in wonder while he looked down at him from beside the bed. Ron kneeled suddenly and Draco had to manoeuvre himself onto his elbows in order to keep eye contact.

After moment of heated glances, Ron grasped his ankle and, keeping their eyes connected, planted a gentle kiss to the inside of his ankle. Draco gaped at him, his breathing shallow as the man continued running his lips up the inside of his leg before reaching his boxers and gently tugging them down. His erection sprung free but Ron ignored it in favour of kissing all over Draco's lower stomach. He whined pitifully and his arms lost the strength to hold him up despite how much he wanted to watch what the other man is doing. The torturously slow kisses continued up his other leg and by the time Ron had made it back up to his inner thigh Draco was panting hard.

"Please…" Draco breathed into the quiet of the bedroom when Ron once again ignored his leaking cock.

"What do you want Draco?" Ron's voice was gruff and Draco whined at the sound of it.

"Please just touch me. Kiss me. Anything, just please do something." He was not disappointed when a strong hand grasped the base of his cock and it was enveloped in a heat that had Draco seeing spots behind his eyelids. "OH! God yes!" He gasped.

Ron just hummed around his dick and Draco just had to see this so he leaned up, straining his neck to get a better view. Ron's head was bobbing up and down slowly, sucking and hollowing in his cheeks as he reached the tip before diving back down and licking all along the underside. He did this for a number of moments before pulling away, causing Draco to swear in disappointment. Ron just chuckled and manoeuvred Draco's legs until his knees pushed up into his chest.

Draco was in a daze, he had been so close to coming down the other man's throat and barely registered the new position until there was a wet heat at his entrance and he swore yet again.

"Oh fuck! Yes Ron, fuck you're amazing!" He yelled, incoherently.

Ron hummed against his hole and Draco whined pathetically. He had never had this happen before, he had been with a number of men in casual flings and one night stands but never had any of them even offered to do this. God he could not help but think badly of all of them for it now though because this was incredible.

Ron's tongue was alternating between swirling around his entrance before licking up and down over it and repeating. Draco was a squirming mess before Ron finally pierced his entrance with his tongue.

"Jesus! Ron yes! Fuck me, that's so good!"

The other man continued licking and sucking at his entrance before finally pushing a finger into his tight heat and causing Draco to squirm even more. His mouth went back to Draco's cock and he began to pump his finger in and out of the blonde as he sucked the life out of him. Soon the first finger was joined by a second and after a few moments; a third finger began to scissor inside him.

"Ron- fuck- if you don't stop I'm going to- argh- cum." He said, watching as Ron bobbed up and down on his cock, his feet resting on the other man's shoulders.

Ron didn't listen and instead swallowed him to the hilt before shoving his fingers hard into Draco, finding that spot inside him that made his toes curl, wrenching a startled yell from the blonde.

"Oh GOD!" He shouted before he came harder than he had in his life straight down the red head's throat.

When he had recovered enough to be able to see more than white spots, he collapsed, boneless onto the bed. His limbs were manipulated until he was laying the right way up the bed and then Ron settled on top of him, grinning like a loon down at him and still rock hard against his thigh.

"You- you're- I just- Oh fuck me that was incredible." Draco said staring amazedly up at the man.

"You ain't seen nothing yet love." He said confidently and Draco's cock twitched in interest.

"Oh yeah? Come on then ginger give it to me." He said breathily, grinning goofily.

"Oh you've asked for it now." Ron said before lunging forward, hitching Draco's knee over his shoulder and plunging his cock deep into him without even a second thought.

Draco gave a silent scream and threw his head back hard at the sudden intense feeling of being perfectly filled. Ron began thrusting hard and deep right away giving him no chance to recover, all Draco could do was hold on to his shoulders, and thank god he was flexible enough for this position. Ron was pounding into him at a punishing pace hitting his sweet spot with every second thrust.

"Fuck Draco, you're so fucking beautiful. Look at you so gorgeous and sweet looking with your pretty hair and angel face but fuck you can take a dick like a prize whore can't you love." The combination of affection and degradation made Draco's cock fill impossibly fast after his first orgasm and Ron noticed. "Oh you like that huh? You like being my little whore. Because you are mine now Draco I'm going to ruin you for anyone else." Draco would have agreed to anything about now just to keep Ron doing that thing with his hips.

"Yes, I'm- fuck- all yours! Your, yours, yours just keep fucking me like that! YES! Please!"

The bed was rocking back and forth, knocking into the wall loudly with every push of Ron's hips. Draco was clinging desperately to the headboard with one hand and pulling his leg toward himself by the knee to give Ron a better angle with the other. Sweat was rolling off the pair of them despite the mild chill of the room and their skin was flushed with desire.

Ron leaned forward and entered Draco impossibly deep. His lips latched onto Draco's and they groaned into each other's mouths. They could have gone on for days for all Draco cared but before long he began to feel the tightening in his stomach that meant he was close and pulled away from Ron's lips to throw his head back and scream his pleasure to the ceiling.

"I'm gonna-" was as far as he got before screaming Ron's name as he came.

"Shit, so beautiful!" Ron groaned and Draco felt his body filling with Ron's release.

He rocked his hips through his orgasm before collapsing on top of the student and nuzzling his head into Draco's neck with a sigh. They lay still panting and trying to recover their breathing for long moments.

"That might just be the single greatest fuck of my life." Ron mumbled into his neck and Draco grinned stupidly at the top of the man's head.

"Ditto." He said.

"Well now it's decided then." Ron said once he had rolled off Draco and leaned his head on his hand.

"What is?" Draco wondered.

"Now I know you're that good of a fuck I have every reason to fight your dad if it comes down to it." Draco stared up at him incredulously while Ron just grinned mischievously. They gazed at each other for a long moment before bursting into raucous laughter that had tears rolling down their chins.

They didn't know it then but Ron actually would have a fight with Draco's father when the man took things too far and tried to bribe him to leave his son alone. Mr Malfoy had ended up with a broken jaw but he never asked Ron to leave again.

Molly Weasley would fall in love with Draco the moment she met him and she would become a second mother to him, always inviting him to join Sunday lunch.

They were going to have a life time of nights like this one and they were going to fall madly in love with one another but they didn't know that and so as they drifted off to sleep Draco was just glad that he didn't need to think about his thesis again tonight.


End file.
